


Ai Laik Willa

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Princess Willa, S5 prediction (wishful thinking), Short One Shot, Willa's POV, You can pry Willa from my cold dead hands, octalian baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Willa's POV on her family and life in the bunker.





	Ai Laik Willa

My name is Willa.

I was born underground, like my mother.

My mother is Octavia Blake, the great _Blodreina_ , the Red Queen, equally feared and loved by our people.

But to me, she was just Mama.

I've never seen anything except the inside of this bunker, but I know it's beautiful outside. Or rather, it used to be. The second coming of Praimfaya all but completely destroyed the planet, along with all of its inhabitants.

She won the Final Conclave and saved one hundred people from every clean, forming one single clan – _Wonkru_.

Deep down, I think she's ashamed of how things turned out to be for us. _Wonkru_ took a while to become what it is now... and it took a lot of blood to get there.

Mama came from the Sky almost 7 years ago. And although I’ve met plenty of people who were original from Skaikru, my mother is not one of them. There’s no Sky Person within her, except maybe the resentment she holds about them.

She’s the only parent I have left. My father died before I was even born.

My mother looks sad and wistful whenever I ask about my father. But it is always at the mention of someone named Lincoln that I saw true grief in my mother's eyes.

I might not have my father, but I have my mother… along with Niylah, Indra, Kane and Gaia. They might not all be blood, but they were family.

My mother tells me I have an uncle – her older brother, Bellamy. I’ve never met him. When Praimfaya hit, Uncle Bellamy and some friends took a rocket and fled back to space. I hope I get to meet them someday.

Besides my family, there are friends like Jackson and Miller. They call me ‘Princess’, partially because Mama is technically the Queen of _Wonkru_ , but it’s mostly just to make me smile. It always works.

I can hear the others talk about returning to the ground. It should be safe to go back by now, but we can’t get the door to open. According to them, resources were getting fewer and fewer every day, and our time is running out.

The concerned looks on their faces make my stomach feel funny.

Things could be getting a lot worse if we didn’t find a way to get out.

I really hope we can get back up to the ground soon.


End file.
